1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a multi display apparatus having a plurality of display devices and a hinge device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices display an image using an image signal transmitted thereto. Recently, a multi display apparatus, in which plural display devices are arranged horizontally and vertically such that a picture or an image is divisionally displayed on the screens of the plurality of display devices and thus the plurality of display devices serve as one display device having one large screen, has been developed. However, connecting the display devices to one another without one display device physically interfering with the adjacent display device may be difficult.